


December 12th: Carol Singing

by IneffableToreshi



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019 [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: All I want for Christmas is you, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Advent, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, amused aziraphale, singing crowley, they're just so bloody adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/pseuds/IneffableToreshi
Summary: This is Day 12 of my Good Omens Advent Calendar for 2019, in which Aziraphale gets annoyed, but he just can't stay mad at Crowley because he's too damn cute.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550176
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	December 12th: Carol Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy my Good Omens Advent Calendar! Consider it my Christmas gift to the fandom! And if you want to give me a gift in return, please leave me a comment (I live for them!) and if you're really awesome check out my other stuff by going to my blog over at http://traceytobin.wordpress.com! <3

"Please, no more! I can't take any more! I repent!  _ I repent! _ "

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you're being just a  _ little  _ bit dramatic, my dear?"

Crowley only responded by crying out as if in agonizing pain and crushing the pillows he was holding more firmly around his head. 

It was carolling season, and schoolchildren of all ages had been wandering the streets (with chaperones, of course) for several days, crooning all manner of holiday tunes. Aziraphale had performed a tricky little miracle that let the dulcet tones of the carollers waft into the bookshop as though they were actually standing inside it. 

Aziraphale, after all, rather enjoyed Christmas carols. 

Crowley, as it transpired, did not. 

"Oh for goodness sake!" Having finally had enough childish whining, Aziraphale snapped his fingers and the most recent rendition of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" was cut off in an instant, as though he'd flicked off the power on a radio. 

Crowley immediately sank into the sofa as though he'd literally melted with relief, pillows dropped and forgotten, limbs rubbery and all over the bloody place. "Oh sweet blessed fuck,  _ thank  _ you!" he sighed with rather too much pleasure. "I thought my head was going to explode!"

Aziraphale huffed and stared determinedly down at the page of the book he'd been failing to read since the demon had first begun grumbling. 

Crowley blinked in the angel's direction from beneath the arm he'd thrown over his head. "Angellll," he pouted. "Come on, it was the third time  _ tonight  _ we'd heard that same song!"

Aziraphale pursed his lips and tried his hardest not to respond, but he couldn't resist a petulant little, "I rather enjoy hearing the children sing that one."

Crowley frowned and waved a hand around in an exasperated manner, as though Aziraphale were being terribly unreasonable. "It's not that I have anything inherently against carolling," he insisted, "but come on, angel, you can't honestly say that you  _ enjoy  _ hearing the same half a dozen songs over and over and  _ over and OVER _ …" The demon trailed off and watched the angel for a reaction. There was none, aside from a slow turn of a page (despite the fact that Aziraphale hadn't, actually, managed to finish reading the previous one). 

Crowley sat up. He stared at Aziraphale, waiting for something, anything, but it never came. Suddenly his hard-won silence was deafening. 

"Come on, angel," the demon begged, doing his best impersonation of a sad puppy. "Don't be mad at me."

Aziraphale silently turned another page. 

Crowley clenched his jaw. Possibly stuck his lower lip out. Definitely huffed. Then his eyes lit up a little. 

"I don't want a lot for Christmas…"

Aziraphale twitched, just a tad, fingers gripping a little more tightly around the edge of his book. 

"There is just one thing I need…"

Out of the corner of his eye the angel saw the demon stand and take a step forward.

"I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree…"

Black-clad and blasphemously divine hips began to sway their way toward the angel, whose lips were threatening to twitch into a smile. 

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know…"

Long, dexterous fingers gently plucked the book from the angel's hands and deposited it carefully on the side table while sinfully seductive legs sneaked in around either side of the angel's lap. 

"Make my wish come true..."

Hips wiggled and swayed forward, claiming the angel's lap and making their presence well known. 

"All I want for Christmas is you…"

By the time Crowley was nestled right where he wanted to be, hands linked behind his angel's neck, Aziraphale had cracked and was smiling up at him with utter adoration. "Oh you beautiful, foolish thing," the angel purred. "You're lucky that I love you."

Crowley dipped down to press a quick peck to his love's forehead before allowing himself a truly cocky grin. "The luckiest there ever was, angel," he agreed. 

Aziraphale's hands found their way to the demon's hips and then worked around until they were trailing up and down his back. "Well?" he prompted with a sly twitch of his lips. "Where's the rest of my song, hmm?"

Crowley bit his lip to hold back the smile. "You're a slave-driver, angel," he teased, tickling the back of Aziraphale's neck. 

"Oh, but you have such a lovely voice, my darling," the angel crooned. He pressed his fingers a bit deeper, massaging little circles around the demon's spine. "I could listen to you sing all night."

Crowley opened his mouth, closed it, frowned, and opened it again. "Angel, I'm honestly not sure whether we're still talking about Christmas songs or not."

Aziraphale laughed out loud, a full-bellied kind of laugh that made no shortage of wonderful feelings flitter all throughout Crowley's body. 

"Oh come here, you serpent," the angel eventually demanded with a final chuckle. He squeezed his arms around his demon's back, pulling him in close and capturing his mouth in a series of playful little kisses. "Let's take this upstairs and we'll see how many notes I can make you hit," he growled against his lover's lips. 

Crowley's groaned as his heart did somersaults. "Fuck, yes...now  _ that's  _ my kind of carolling."


End file.
